


Looking Back

by dimstarart



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2015!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, Fluf, M/M, One Shot, Winter, danisnotonfire - Freeform, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owed those blue eyes everything he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

They both remember clearly how they have met. The black haired boy waiting for the brown one. It’d been six years since then. They both already knew it would change their lives, but they had no idea at what levels. Best friends from the first moment, the first sight. It was like they were meant for each other. And they both remember what they did together, and they will always will.

It was just another day for them; a December day, the warmth of a Starbucks keeping their hands warm… They occasionally talked as they didn’t need words to communicate. A relationship as strong as theirs gave them the powers to read each other’s minds. They just smiled, closed their eyes for a moment and enjoyed each other’s company. The brown haired boy took a sip from his cup and something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. He slowed down a bit as he saw two boys he remembered clearly, but knew so little. The two boys had their eyes closed, laughing from something the taller and paler boy had said about the big city. The smaller boy had a smile he didn’t remember to be like that, his brown hair falling on top of his eyes before moving them away with his hand.

Realizing his partner had slowed down, the boy with the glasses turned his head and asked him:

“Dan, is everything alright?”

“Yeah…” he said. The ‘lion-boy’ had really changed him. He wasn’t used to see the things from this point of view. He was sure if it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t be there at all. He had been through tough times, he had been at the edge, but those blue eyes had pulled him back. The younger boy turned his head between laughs and their brown eyes met. They told nothing and everything. He looked at those young brown eyes and smiled shyly. He winked at them, and the other one was left standing, knowing he would realize sooner or later the luck those brown eyes had to meet the blue ones.

He owed those blue eyes everything he was.

“Thanks, Phil.”

“For what?” asked the elder boy.

“Everything,” he responded looking away, looking at his feet “Just for everything.”

 

 

 

 

Inspired by [this](http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/131534661526/1019-who-knew-6-years-later-theyd-still-go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot. If you liked it, please, hit kuddos and leave a comment with good reviews. Thanks! ;)


End file.
